


Sisters and Wives

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, Hobbits, Marriage, Minor Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Minor Character, Past Tense, Siblings, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Sisters and Wives

A widening cover of clouds had turned the sunlight white. It drained colour out of their hiding place – an encircling nest of branches on the great oaken tree on the outskirts of the Cotton farm. Rosie and Marigold had spent countless days of their girlhood here, tangled up, like now; but they weren't girls anymore, and there had been little pleasure in the past hour.

Marigold had stopped crying. They both lay in the grey, tired aftermath of sorrow, Rosie's fingers in Marigold's curls, Marigold's head pressed against her breasts. Sorrow – the aftermath of the aftermath of a joke told between them, which they'd thought in private, two days before; a secret that now blossomed black and blue on Marigold's cheek.

'Did you ever tell Sam?' Marigold asks quietly, breath barely hitching now.

'Aye, love. I did.'

'How…?'

'I found the right words,' Rosie says, thinking back. Her Sam was a good one, but she had had to choose the right way to let him know why she wouldn't sleep in the same bed with his sister anymore.

_What was, was, and what is, is. You miss Mr Frodo, of course you do; I miss Mari sometimes. But this is now and I love you, Sam._ Sugar and iron.

She kissed Marigold's brow. 'Tom'll understand. Soon as I get down from this tree I'll go have a word with him. Don't worry, love. He wouldn't dare hurt me. And once I'm through with him, he wouldn't dare hurt you, either.'


End file.
